


The Devotion Of Lost Souls

by mirella



Category: Adventure - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Dragons, Royalty, Witch Curses, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirella/pseuds/mirella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In times of war, a king is taken down by a rebel group. In hope to save his only child, princess Victoria, he chooses a man at random to take her away. Now John Jackson, a ordinary soldier, finds himself in this apparently endless adventure. In their escape, the princess finds what was believed to be a legend, a children's tale, and add one more unexpected runaway in her group.<br/>Together they must face the dangers and overcome their fears to take back the stolen throne. And yet another terrible curse is conjured...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devotion Of Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hi, this is my first work like, ever so feel free to make suggestions, comment etc 
> 
> Ps: English is not my first language so you might find some (or a lot of) mistakes =)

_Once there were an ancient kingdom, ruthless and powerful its king ruled for many years. But the young prince, the heir to the throne, saw madness in his fathers eyes, for as time passed the king sent his army to attack, rob and slay across these lands._

_His hunger for gold was endless and soon the entire castle was filled with treasures in every room. But to posses such wealth attracted too many conflicts to the kingdom, and fearing for his father the prince went to a witch for help._

_With a trembling voice the prince said " I wish a spell that will protect my fathers treasure…for ever! " and so the which gave him a portion to drink and said that with that spell the prince himself would protect the treasure for all eternity. As soon as his lips closed upon the small bottle he began to feel incredibly ill._

_That night an enormous black cloud approached the kingdom taking the castle in a rainstorm of fire and death._

_The spell transformed the young prince into fire breathing dragon and took away his memories as a way of payment so, when he woke up, he had nothing to remember of and only had the feeling that the treasure was his to keep and in a wave of anger and power he invaded and killed the entire kingdom. Every peasant, every maid and the royal family disappeared in one night and the legend says that till this day the dragon awaits, sleeping in his golden pillow, for someone to free him from the terrible spell._

_\----------------------------_

    Her room was on hire when she woke up. She heard screams and the heat came from the window, someone was throwing bottles on fire through the bedroom's window.

   Next thing she knows one of the elder maids, Elsa had taken care of her as long as she could remember, is at the door, she was the one screaming.

   "Milady! Milady are you hurt?" shaking hands reached her arm. "I'm fine, what on earth is happening?" that was all that Victoria could manege speaking when she was dragged down the hall. "The rebels Milady, they're attacking the castle! Your father sent me to take you to the back gates, the small hiding one, everything has been done already, you have some cloths and food and-"

   What ever she was about to say was cut off by a guard that came from the end of the hall. "Milady we must go now! " the man said with a trembling but strong voice that she half recognized, she knew he was fearing for his life,the maid's and her own. "But what of my father?" she asked looking back. She fought the feeling of ruing for her father, take him away with her, but she knew it would mean her death.

   "His orders are to take you to the gate! Quickly milady, you are in grave danger!" The maid said and them they were ruing through the hall, the elder also gave the princess a very long and warm coat and a hat that was surly a man's.

   Victoria was the only princess the kingdom had, even in the need of a suitable husband to rule she was very much loved by her people. They used to say how beautiful she was, what great Queen she would be in the future. She had mountains of flowers given to her every birthday and her father would have a ball every year in her honor. Well, almost every year. The year her mother died of an unknown illness, when the princess was nine years old, there were no parties, no celebrations of any sort, there were only mouring.

   

   But something odd started to happen in the following years. Slowly, there were less and less guests at the ball, less friendly faces to see her, people were turning away from the royal family and she discovered the reason in a very, very dark afternoon. The same kind of darkness that seemed to take the king's eyes and actions. She was happily talking to her father, that looked much older now than he actually was, when a men burst into the throne room with a sword in hand. He was screaming and that scared Victoria very much. Her father called the guards but the man kept screaming 'You cannot do this to us! You monster! Haven't you taken enough from us?'  

   

  She did not know what was going happen when the man came in their direction pointing the sword. Am I going to die? She asked herself. But the guards stopped him before he got too close. They dragged the angry man away, he was never to be seen again.

 

  "Father?...What was that?" she asked, all emotions coming at once, was my father not the righteous man I know him for, she thought. But when he called a guard and whispered quietly "Make sure he is executed for his insolence."  

  "Leave your King to his thoughts,now." was all he said with a brief wave of his hand.

  After this day her loving father, the king, was never the same. He had grew rude and pitiless.  

 

 

                                                                                --------------------------------

 

 

 

 

   By the small gate there were two big black horses with white fur on its paws, both carrying packages on both sides.

 

   The maid and the guard helped her to get on one of the horses, but when she tried to protest that she could get on a damn horse on her own she was already on the animal's back. The man yelled to open the gate and Elsa gave quick kiss on the back of Victoria's hand, and that was her goodbye, she ran away and the gate was opened.

 

  She looked behind half hoping to see her father ready to go with her. He became a cruel man, but he was still her father and the king no less, if rebels ought to take the throne was no doubt his fault. But she knew far to well that he wouldn't be allowed to live if he was captured. Tears came down her delicate face to that thought, " I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you father!" 

 

  They rode all night, it was completely dark apart from the torch the guard was holding and the massive fire and loud noises that Victoria once called home  were getting smaller by the distance. A few hours later she began to grow rather ill of the speed and violence from the animals. These were no domestic horses she knew, they were wild not long ago, made for ruing, and something told the princess they'd been specifically taken for her.

 

  " I … I which to stoop!" she cleaned her throat several time, it felt dry like she had never tasted water, but she was ignored by the man probably because he was a bit ahead of her so she tried once more, louder this time " You hear me? I wish to stop!" she yelled. When the man slowed down so he'd be closer to her he said "My apologies milady but we can't," and before she could ask he continued "These are your majesties orders and I fear we're going to be followed as soon as the sun rises."

 

  "What? Nonsense! We have been riding for hours! They would never reach us…would they?" she was reluctant now, and a little afraid and she received no answer for whatever questions she had. Not long after they entered a florest and stopped by a large tree, no wood fire would be lit in case they were being followed, just the man's torch to light up the darkness of the night.

 

  He was tying up the horses when he finally spoke again, he said the'd spend the rest of the night there and that she should sleep, he'd watch over her. "Why are you doing this? Where are you taking me?" she asked ignoring his advice, "I'm only doing what my king told me to," he said taking his helmet of " I'm protecting you! I have to take you to these woods and get you as far as possible." he said and put his hands in the air as to defend himself of some accusation and when she told him that her father was most likely to be dead by now and that his loyalty was pointless he said, not quite looking her in the eyes, "I am a man of faith milady, I believe things will get better and I sworn to protect you. Now you must try to sleep, we will rise early."

 

 She couldn't help but do as she was told because, after all when all this started she was, in fact, sleeping and the tiresome journey really had gotten into her. Victoria spelt a dreamless sleep that night, pressed against the large tree trunk using a coat as a pillow and a a very thick banquet to protect her from the cold that took over the night. 


End file.
